


Beautiful Creatures

by SongsOfAdelaide



Series: Lycoris Spectrum [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Declarations Of Love, Emperor Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, King Kageyama Tobio, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Wizard Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsOfAdelaide/pseuds/SongsOfAdelaide
Summary: Something timid bloomed underneath the gnashing of their teeth and cursing under their breaths— something they could have easily crushed underneath their heels. Oddly enough, however, the King endeavoured its growth. It could be poison, for heaven's sake, but he wouldn't live without it.In which the Shadow King Tobio takes quite a liking to the Sun Emperor Shouyou's White Wizard Kei, so much that he would even tolerate his guts and awfully blatant disrespect. What's even worse is that the king would wage war again just to gain this wizard's favour.Oh, how the mighty fall, indeed.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Lycoris Spectrum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824307
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	1. Pools of gold

**Beautiful Creatures**

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

The Kingdom of Shadows and the Empire of the Sun finally knew peace following a year-long feud that was concluded with a fragile alliance forged by the new monarchs of the warring empires. After having established the time of peace, it became customary for the two kingdoms to conduct peace talks and trades between each other, one to play host for the other's arrival as a way to foster friendship and solidarity between them. 

The Shadow King Tobio never considered anyone his equal until he crossed paths and blades with the Sun Emperor Shouyou. Their elder brothers, the last Shadow King Tooru and the last Sun Emperor Koushi, fought the same war for the same reason and it cost them their own leadership over their empires. They were stripped of their crowns and were forced to watch their younger brothers commit the same mistakes they did. 

At least that's what the elders and princes thought.

Tobio acknowledged Shouyou as his equal following a duel that lasted a day and a night, the image of the bright-haired emperor and his glorious blade burned in his mind as they both conceded victory. Their armour was in shambles but their spirits remained unbroken. The two kings agreed that they were on equal footing and came to understand each other afterwards. Neither of them wanted to lay waste on the other's land. New kings fighting an old war made no sense to anyone anymore and they couldn't help but think that the battle was all a grand orchestration of forces they have yet to determine. 

"People shouldn't suffer because of their leaders' pettiness," Tobio told his older brother as he personally dismantled his dark armour. "If there's anything Shouyou and I agreed on, it's that all this fighting would stop."

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

The first trade of the season was met with much fanfare considering how the two kingdoms were enemies just months ago. Many of the Shadow Kingdom's villages sat on the bottom of the mountain in which the dark castle was mounted on. Pale white horses towing caravans and wagons full of various goods and treasures from the northern Sun Empire made its way through the southern Shadow Kingdom's villages and cobblestone streets. Their empire's coat of arms flew over the retinue's head, and in the middle of the trail was the Sun Emperor atop a caramel-coloured steed, his two closest attendants riding on each of his sides.

"I was expecting more shadows, to be honest," the one in an army general's regalia stated. His armour was lightweight but his laughter was heavy, his hair the colour of a bountiful wheat field in the morning sun. The cloak around his shoulders was a deep shade of red. "Are ya sure we're in the right place, Shouyou?"

"Pretty sure we're heading towards the right direction, Tsumu," the monarch replied with a big grin. "Big brother mapped this route with the White Wizards, so there's no way we could go wrong." 

"Now that ya mentioned them, I haven't seen yer prickly White Wizard, my emperor," the general replied. "Haven't heard a peep from him at all."

"I'm pretty sure he's asleep in one of the caravans," stated the other general, a smile on his star-dotted face. His dark green cloak concealed much of his light armour, the standard one for generals like him. 

"Yamaguchi, you have to make sure he's okay," Shouyou turned to his green-haired confidant. "Normally, Tsukishima would react if something's wrong, so I guess we really had a smooth trip down south seeing as we haven't heard a thing from him since we left... How long has it been since we left home?"

"It's been half a day now," Atsumu replied, pulling out a small locket-like mechanism from underneath his cloak. "We'll most likely arrive at the Shadow Castle in just a few moments seeing as we're already in the village proper."

"Come now, Atsumu! Yamaguchi!" The young emperor's horse whinnied as he gave it a gentle kick. "Best we head there ahead of the caravan and meet Kageyama before everyone else."

The trio ran ahead, the kingdom gates opened in time for their arrival. The basalt castle looked even more intimidating up close, the structure so dark that it felt like it would swallow them up whole. They were greeted by a familiar figure caped in a cloak the colour of seawater near the seashore, a shade of blue they can't quite put a finger on. 

"Grand Shadow King!" 

"Hush now, little emperor. That's no longer who I am," the former Shadow King raised a hand as their esteemed guests mounted off their horses. "I am merely a prince of this house."

"You'll always be the Grand Shadow King to me," Shouyou met his handshake with a smile. The young emperor was swiftly surrounded by his loyal Kingsguard, a select group of the Sun Empire's most trusted soldiers led by the young generals Atsumu and Yamaguchi. The soldiers wore distinct copper chainmail underneath their light golden armour, swords attached to their sides as their primary weapons of protecting their monarch. 

"I've asked the servants to assist with the transferring of the goods. Tobio insists on meeting at the throne room seeing as we haven't had a Sun Emperor come visit us in many years," Prince Tooru spoke as he walked alongside their esteemed guest, the young Sun Emperor who proved to be of equal strength with his younger brother. 

"Still so eager to show off," Shouyou chuckled. "I brought a sun spear, something that may be of interest to him. He left quite an impression on me during our last duel and I thought he would appreciate training with it."

"Tobio prefers fighting with twin axes, so I'm not sure what he'll say to that, little emperor," the older prince remarked with a smile. "However, if he does finds it interesting, I'd expect him to lug it around the place all day until he learns to wield it properly." 

The Shadow Castle lived up to its reputation with its pitch-black exterior, the basalt darker than any other kind of matter people have ever seen, and the thought of being sucked into the building was enough to scare people away from it. The interior was rather extravagant, on the other hand, with glossy obsidian pillars carefully holding up the structure. Little blue flames dotted the opulent ceiling chandeliers made of black diamonds and smooth obsidian. The throne room had no red carpet, only a single trail of dark blue over the mosaic-like tiling. 

Shouyou noted that the Grand Shadow King, or Prince Tooru, dressed in a much flashier manner than his younger brother Tobio, with the current king more in favour of dark apparel, most notably his leather gloves and long cloak the colour of the night sky, with fine dark feathers around his neck affixed with a single bright sapphire brooch the size of a child's fist. Tooru was often seen in shades of pale blue and white. 

When asked, the young emperor would say his rival fit the image of the Shadow King more, but he wouldn't say so in front of the older Prince especially since he quite liked him. Prince Tooru was more amicable than King Tobio and many of their ministers thought the was would end at the elder prince's hand. Yes, neither of the kingdoms thought the war would end at the hands of their petulant little boy-kings. 

"How is Prince Refreshing doing now?" 

The Sun Emperor turned to his host, a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes as he heard the foreign prince call his brother a nickname he hasn't heard before, part of him wondering if the older princes truly hated each other's guts and pride like what people often told him. 

"H-He's doing well!" Shouyou replied. "Big brother Kou, he... He spends most of his time educating the children at the empire-established orphanage."

A low hum left the brunet prince's lips as it curled to a tiny smile. "Figures. I suppose he has General Sawamura and that big White Wizard of his by his side at all times." 

Their chatter was cut short upon their arrival at the Shadow Castle's throne room, slivers of red and blue light playing on the floor as the dimming afternoon light cast over the stained glass windows. 

"The Sun Emperor and his entourage, your highness," Tooru gave a bow and a flourish with his cape as he presented their guests to the figure in black seated on the elevated obsidian throne. Three other figures in lightweight silver armour stood at the foot of the throne, eyeing their sovereign's descent. 

"Kageyama!" Came the thrilled exclamation from the Sun Emperor, his white clothing and light armour a stark contrast to the darkness of the throne room. 

"Still quite the noisemaker as always," the raven-haired king remarked as he met the Sun Emperor's handshake. "Have you brought me anything worthwhile, Hinata?"

"Here's something I personally picked out for you," Shouyou gestured to one of his generals, who brought forth a sun spear, one of the Sun Empire's primary weapons of war. The rod was lightweight and had a distinct maroon colour, a blade sharp enough to cut through medium-weight armour. 

"You know I'd still prefer that sword you had during our last duel," the king said as he was handed the spear, a bit surprised at how lightweight it felt in his gloved hand. 

"I'm not giving you that sword!" the smaller monarch exclaimed. "It's too important!" 

"All right, all right," the Shadow King glared at his fellow monarch. "What do you have for my kingdom today?" 

One of the Sun Empire's attendants stepped up and read the scroll in his hands, voicing out every item that was being carried into the place. 

The Shadow King Tobio remained unmoving as numerous wooden chests and baskets of oranges were meticulously brought into the throne room by his servants in dark cloaks. He did, however, raise his head in piqued curiosity as a tall figure cloaked in white slowly tried to enter the court unnoticed. The golden trimmings on his cloak gave away his status. 

He was a White Wizard. 

The wizard took his place beside the two Sun Empire's generals, long and slender fingers slipping out of the lengthy white sleeves as he drew his hood back, revealing a head of curly golden threads and bespectacled eyes of the same colour. 

_Ah, he barely smiled but he looks so dignified,_ Tobio couldn't help but think to himself. _How glorious._

"Hold it," he raised a gloved hand, prompting the attendant to pause from his reading. "Who is he?" 

The courtroom fell deathly quiet, the chatter hushed to whispers as the people made way for their king, who approached the foreign emperor's White Wizard, much to the generals' surprise. The figure in white was a bit taller than the Shadow King was, an apprehensive look in his golden eyes as a gloved hand gently gripped his chin. 

_Pools of gold,_ Tobio told himself. He hasn't met anyone with eyes like these. _It makes me want to swim in the cold sea._

"K-Kageyama!" The leader in red and white was fast on his feet as he squeezed himself between the two taller men. "He's my most trusted White Wizard. I don't think—"

 _I want him,_ whispered the voice in the Shadow King's head. He only needed to speak those words into existence, _but at what cost?_

"Hinata," he lowered his head to meet his fellow monarch's bright wide eyes. "I want him." 

The words Shouyou feared most just escaped his rival's lips and he knew his fellow royal wasn't fooling around when a sharp scowl graced his face. "We brought a treasure trove for this trade and you're saying you want... There... There must be something else I can offer!" 

"No. There is nothing else I want," Tobio turned away as he saw tears spring forth from the emperor's eyes. "You're free to take everything I offer and everything you brought here so as long as I keep this one."

Gasps were thrown in the air as the dark-haired sovereign made his point clear, his knights unsure how to react following such a bold declaration. 

"Wait a moment, Tobio," Tooru held his younger brother's shoulder. "We aren't conducting a slave trade here. Remember the Sun Emperor came here to conduct this trade in an orderly manner to build friendship between our countries. Consider your words carefully—"

"Who says I'll make him a slave? He won't be such a thing here," Tobio shot his older brother a look before turning to the Sun Emperor, who gently clasped the wizard's hands in his own and started a rather nervous chatter. "As far as I know, White Wizards are a dime a dozen in the Sun Empire. Why is it that you're so unwilling to part from this one?" 

"It's because he's—!" His words were held back when he felt the taller figure squeeze his hands to calm him down. "Tsukishima?..."

"Listen, I think I've been far too lenient with this deal of ours, Hinata. We're trying to work things out now, but it really seems like you're unwilling to make any compromises here," the king in black rubbed the back of his head with a grim expression on his face. "You've denied my request once and you're doing it again, so I'm not really sure what to make out of this."

Tooru could feel the escalating tension even more so when he saw Kindaichi and Kunimi, Tobio's most trusted knights, make their approach with dark phantasm in their hands. His steps toward his younger brother were quickly blocked by his own protector, who had a protective arm around him. "Iwaizumi! I command you to let go of me this instant! I—!"

"You know well enough how unwise it is to approach his highness when he's irritated at something, Prince." 

Atsumu and Yamaguchi, who had light in their hands, were just about ready to grab Shouyou when a sharp voice cut through the silence and the tension. 

"There's no need to threaten any violence, your highness," came the calm response from the figure in white. The White Wizard lifted his eyes and turned his sight to the Shadow King, the knights beside him gone as he now held twin axes crossed over his chest defensively. "I promised our order that our emperor would return unharmed and I intend to honour that promise." 

Tobio lowered his weapons. "Go on." 

"Please allow my emperor to part ways with me in a manner where he won't get hurt."

"Ts-Tsukishima, what are you—?!" 

"My emperor," the wizard started, his golden eyes flickering from his liege lord's teary-eyed face to the pair of hands clasping his own. "If it's his wish for me to remain here in order to keep the peace between our countries, then please consider myself an offering symbol of that peace." 

"No! I-I'll think of something, Tsukishima! You don't—"

"My emperor," Kei raised Shouyou's smaller hands to his lips. "The Shadow King is right, you know. Surely there are young wizards eager to take my place once you return home." 

"W-Wait a moment, Tsukishima," the Sun Emperor refused to let go of his hands. "You—"

The chaste kiss the White Wizard placed on his emperor's forehead rendered him motionless, the red and green generals quick to catch their liege lord who fell unconscious after a soothing dream spell was cast over him. 

"You must care a great deal for your emperor if you refuse to part with him with tears in his eyes," the Shadow King stated as he eyed the foreign generals carry their emperor out of the throne room, quickly followed by his older brother and Iwaizumi. 

"I'm but a servant, your highness," Kei closed his eyes and lowered his head in reverence to his new liege lord. "Regardless, I pray you treat me well."

"There's no need to ask for my kindness, White Wizard," a gloved hand gently gripped the pale wizard's chin once again, eyes like wildfire glaring into his cold ocean orbs. "I intend on treating you well." 

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

The Shadow King Tobio proved to be a generous king when he presented the foreign wizard with a spacious bed chamber with a high window that overlooked most of the village at the foot of the mountain. The old wooden doors made noise whenever they were opened and closed, but it had locks and proved to be secure enough. 

"You'll be staying here," the king pushed the door open, the creaking bouncing off the walls of the quarters and the dark hallways. "I hope you find it to your liking."

The figure in white remained unmoving as he stood before the raven-haired king, who looked rather pleased with himself. 

"If you wanted a piece of the Sun Empire, you could have asked for an emblem or a token," the wizard's sharp golden eyes bore holes through the cloaked figure's face, the tone of his voice enough to incite movement from his new liege lord's attendants. "Your highness."

Tobio raised a gloved hand, stopping Kindaichi and Kunimi on their tracks. "Come now. If you seek to punish him for every transgression he commits against me, there will be nothing left of him. I don't wish for him to be harmed, so leave him be."

The look on the wizard's face didn't soften even for a moment. He met the knights' apprehensive stares with indifference and ambivalence and he clearly wasn't backing down on this staring contest.   
  
"What is your name?"

Tobio waited for his reply, his expression unchanged as he held the wizard's gaze. Kei knew he would be at a losing end no matter which way he went, so he relented and gave him an answer. 

"It's Kei, your highness. My name is Tsukishima Kei."

"Kei..." The name rolled out of the king's lips so smoothly. He gestured to the two figures closely standing behind him. "I'm sure you know who I am." These are Kindaichi and Kunimi, they're my—"

"Twin axes," Kei cut him off. "Yes, I know who they are as well. My apologies if I wish to cut this conversation short, but I must start my evening orison. With this, I beg my leave, your highness and his esteemed knights." 

The figure in white gave the three other men a quick bow before disappearing into what would be his birdcage for the gods know how long, the rattling of the door locks a clear sign that he didn't wish to be disturbed by anyone. 

Not even his new liege lord. 

"Kageyama," the taller one of the king's knights started. "Glasses can't go on treating you like this."

The young king sighed as he made his way to his own bed chambers across the other side of the castle. "Tell me, Kindaichi. Would you willingly go with the Sun Emperor if he had asked you to? If he had threatened war against you?" 

"Wh-What kind of question is that?!"

"A hypothetical one. And believe me, I'd be rattled as hell if Hinata pulled the same stunt on either of you," Tobio paused and turned to the two dark-haired figures walking behind him. "However, I don't think either of you will be able to pull off that same kind of dignified grace that Kei exhibited earlier. It must be a magician thing."

"We don't have magicians in the south," the shorter knight retorted. "Only warriors with phantasm."

"We have one now," the king replied as he started his walk. "His bed chambers are too far from mine, though."

Kindaichi and Kunimi exchanged looks following that remark. "Shall we tell the servants to move his quarters closer?" 

"No, I—" Tobio was hesitant and doubtful and he knew that using force would only drive the wizard away from him even more. "I don't want him to hate me more than he does now. So I guess I'll be patient."

"If you say so, Kageyama."

Kunimi couldn't help but stifle a laugh as they continued their evening walk through the chilly castle hallways. He and Kindaichi knew that patience wasn't one of their liege lord's greatest strengths, and— _by the gods—_ he will have his patience severely tested without him even preparing for it. 

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

The White Wizard Kei has never uttered more sincere prayers. He asked it from every god this land knew, be it the sun, the shadow, the dragons and the tigers. His superior, the Sun Oracle Asahi, had warned him of the tenacity of the Shadow Kings, particularly the one their current emperor had befriended. 

_How was the emperor now? Could Shouyou be wondering where his favoured White Wizard was?_

Kei was supposed to be the next Sun Oracle, but the Shadow King was right about one thing and it's that he wasn't special at all. White Wizards are a dime a dozen in the Sun Empire. He just so happened to be the next oracle. 

Such thoughts are useless now, for his status as a White Wizard means nothing in the Kingdom of Shadows. 

He was up all night in orison, thinking the gods would have pity on his plight and take him away to the afterworld if he prayed hard enough. It only left him even more tired, the orange sunlight breaking through his tall windows only reminding him of the home he never even got to say goodbye to. He didn't sleep a wink at all but his senses were still far too sharp for someone extremely exhausted and the jingling of the keys against the rather rusty doorknob did nothing but heighten his receptors even more. 

"Good morning, my lord wizard," It was a woman's voice. "His highness wishes to have breakfast with you."

Kei climbed off the plush bed and got on his feet, his garments and wizard's cloak keeping him grounded. The woman who entered his quarters was absolutely beautiful, her grey eyes were bespectacled and her dark hair was pulled up in a half ponytail. She was dressed in a dark blue gown that hugged her figure very flatteringly, and from her manner of speech, she was definitely one of the king's trusted attendants. The woman was closely followed by two more girls in teal dresses with a number of fine fabrics in their arms. 

"There's no need to be alarmed," she said in a way which she thought would soothe the young man. "I'm Kiyoko, the main steward of his kingdom. His highness specifically asked me to attend to you. We've brought you a change of clothes."

"I see," came Kei's response. He really had no idea what to say. 

"We'll run a bath for you if you'd like. Shall we help you out of—"

"There's no need to," he gave them a bow. "Thank you, my lady. I'm capable of changing out of my clothes by myself. I would, however, appreciate you drawing a bath for me." 

One of the young girls disappeared to the bathroom in the corner of his quarters, which he didn't even know was there, to begin with. 

"I understand you must be rather confused," Kiyoko started. "His highness has made it clear to us that you're his favoured guest here, so there's no need for you to be afraid."

 _Afraid_ wasn't really the right word to describe how he felt. More than anything, Kei felt helpless and disillusioned especially considering how he wasn't really anyone special. _White Wizards are a dime a dozen in the Sun Empire,_ the Shadow King's words ring through his head. The only thing that made him so special now was how he was the only White Wizard in the Shadow Kingdom. 

And that he was now a _possession_ of the Shadow King. 

Whatever it was that spurned the monarch's actions sent chills down the wizard's spine. _There was no way he could recognise him._ Not after—

"The bath is ready, my lord wizard," the younger servant called for him. Kiyoko gestured to the bathroom and gathered the girls to her side. 

"We will leave you to prepare. We will be outside if you're in need of any assistance." 

Kei didn't expect the bathroom to be any less opulent, with the obsidian bathtub taking up almost half of the entire space. The water drawn was lukewarm, just enough for him to sink in without feeling overwhelmed by either the heat or the cold. Blue petals of an unknown flower were thrown into the bath as well, something he caught between his fingers as he drew his knees to his chest under the water. 

_Blue,_ like his new liege lord's eyes. He saw so much fire in the king's eyes when he first looked into his own, even though they were the colour of the coldest part of the sea. 

_What on earth does this callous but beautiful creature want from me?_

The wizard let himself sink deeper into his bath, knowing well enough that he won't drown from any of the water, but only in his own thoughts. 

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

The clothes fit him so well that he couldn't help but think that he was unknowingly measured during his short period of sleep. 

Kei didn't like the navy blue coat and ascot tie he was presented with, but he surely wasn't in the right place to complain about it. All his life, he wore the standard white cassock for White Wizards, the fine gold trimmings on their cloak the most lavish part of their outfit. He didn't take the deep blue velveteen cape, opting to wear his own wizarding cloak instead. Regardless of what he was to the king, he was still a White Wizard. 

They brought him a change of glasses, thinking he wore his spectacles for show. "Guess I'll have to tell them that I wear glasses because of my poor vision." 

He was met by Prince Tooru and his guard Iwaizumi, who were waiting for him outside his quarters. The pair greeted the wizard warmly, only to be met by a curt bow that they clearly expected. 

"He clearly isn't amused by this," the prince whispered to his knight as they walked ahead of Kei. "I can't understand a thing that goes on in Tobio's head." 

"Kageyama's always had an eye for beauty," Iwaizumi replied, earning another nudge from the prince as he continued his chatter. 

The wizard noticed how close the two figures stood by each other as they made their way to the castle gardens. He could tell that they were talking about him from the hushed way they exchanged words, but his eyes were drawn to the colour of the prince's cape. It was the colour of the sea when it's closest to the shore, a pale aqua blue with white trimmings and floral details. The knight Iwaizumi had the standard royal blue cape and light armour on his lean form. 

He recalled reading about how Shadow Knights can only pledge themselves to a single Shadow King for all their life, a bond that only death can break. He could tell that the pair before him had bonded since there were traces of it all over each other. 

Kei found himself wondering about the bonds made between kings and their knights, thoughts flitting back home to Atsumu and Yamaguchi, Shouyou's generals. He knew the bond required phantasm from both parties, but there was something else he couldn't place a finger on. His thoughts were cut short when they arrived at the gardens, his surprise clearly caught by Prince Tooru and Iwaizumi as his eyes took in the sight of the blue roses growing in every corner of the place. 

"Did you expect more shadows?" The prince jokingly remarked as he took a step off the dark hallway and into the garden path made of basalt bricks. The wizard soundlessly followed the pair as they walked through the walls of high rose shrubs, the intensity of their colour enough to make him dizzy even on his feet. 

"We're here, Tobio!" Prince Tooru happily declared. The image he projected was far from what people expected the Shadow King to be and he was quite aware of it. Iwaizumi gave the young king a short bow before trailing the prince's steps. 

"Oh, were you playing toss?" said the older prince as he lifted a rubber ball from the grassy ground. "Play with me for a bit, Iwa!" 

Kei swallowed hard as the prince ran across the spacious garden field with his knight in tow. He lowered his eyes as the Shadow King approached him, still in his usual dark ensemble, and the wizard recognised how the royal's night-black cloak was replaced with a similar deep blue velveteen cape presented to him earlier this morning.

"Good morning, Kei."

"Your highness," the blond gave another short bow. 

"You do know that you're here neither to serve me nor to tell me any secrets about your beloved Sun Empire," Tobio stated as he beckoned the wizard with a gloved hand to sit with him at the breakfast table. His knights weren't around and he could tell that Kei was looking for them. "Kindaichi and Kunimi are off-duty today, and so am I. So sit." 

Kei obliged, taking a seat that was two more seats away from the king, who was clearly surprised by his move but nevertheless let it go. 

"Yes, your highness," the wizard started. "If you had wanted secrets, you would have had it choked out of me as soon as I was left behind by my emperor."

A servant in teal poured some hot water into a teacup for Kei, a crimson flower unfurling its petals as it became completely submerged in liquid. He remained unmoving, though, even after breakfast was laid out before him— a pair of sunny-side-up eggs, crispy bacon, grilled sausages and slightly toasted buttered milk bread slathered with fruit preserves. A bowl of fresh fruit with slices of apples, pears, peaches and strawberries was set apart for him as well, but he remained still in his spot. 

"Do you really dislike being here?"

The Shadow King had an upset expression on his face that elicited an odd smile from the wizard. 

"Would it hurt to answer you truthfully, your highness?"

"No, Kei. You have every right to be upset, but please eat something," Tobio replied as he dismissed the servant waiting on them. "So that you'll have the energy to be even more annoyed at me. Or whatever."

Kei hooked his fingers into the teacup's handle, gently lifting it off the table. The steam quickly fogged his spectacles, prompting him to remove it. The tea was warm and sweet but it didn't really do much to quench the thirst his parched throat felt. Even without his glasses, he could tell that the king had his eyes on him quite intently. He was thinking of whatever he did that may have warranted punishments by the gods, but all he has ever been was a good wizard with the occasional sharp tongue. 

Tobio felt his breath hitch for a moment as the blond took a sip from his tea. While he thought the wizard would look good in dark blue, it actually made him paler than he already was. Tobio would have to ask the tailors to sew more white clothes for Kei instead. 

"Are you interested in magic, your highness?" 

The question came from out of nowhere that it took Tobio a while to respond to it. 

"I... I'm afraid not."

"I see," Kei looked resigned as he stared into his half-empty teacup, his fingers dancing over the edges. 

"If you're wondering why I asked you to stay here, you might not find my answers convincing enough," said the young king.

"I don't recall you asking me anything, your highness," Kei quipped, gently sliding his arms inside his cloak. "Regardless, whatever you say won't really change anything. I remain here your possession." 

"Kei, you are not an object. I—"

"Even though I was traded off as such?" 

The Shadow King felt something bubbling at the pit of his stomach and he knew it bade no good. _Now isn't the time to get mad,_ he told himself. _I don't want to drive him away any further._ "If you want an answer, let me give it to you."

"Have you had your breakfast, Tobio?!" Prince Tooru called out as he approached the breakfast table. 

"It's because I've never seen anything like you," the raven-haired youth held the wizard's gaze with so much intensity that it felt like he would burn holes on him. "You're absolutely beautiful."

The prince, who had just arrived to pop a strawberry in his mouth, dropped the ball in his hands in surprise at his younger brother's declaration. It wasn't long enough before Tooru was ushered away by the knight Iwaizumi, who had heard the statement as well, seeing as he was only a few steps away from the table. 

"Whatever it is you feel for me, I'll take it," Tobio said. "You can hate me or dislike me now, but I do hope those feelings change as you remain by my side."

 _Beautiful._

Kei only sat still on his seat. The Shadow King thought he was _beautiful._ _Ah,_ he's heard it a lot of times from Yamaguchi and Atsumu, even from the Sun Emperor himself— _Tsukishima, you're beautiful!_ — With that wide and warm smile on the redhead's face— But why is it that it felt so strange coming from Tobio? It felt so _foreign._

Beautiful was something the northerners would use to describe the Sun Emperor Koushi. Shouyou. But _him?_ _Ah, whatever,_ the wizard thought to himself. This isn't the first time the Shadow King called him beautiful. He wasn't sure if he'd even remember. 

"I won't ask for anything you can't give," Tobio stated. "I guess my only wish now is for you to give me the same kind of devotion you would give your Sun Emperor." 

In the back of their minds, they both knew it was a rather impossible feat, and even though Tobio said he wouldn't ask for anything the wizard can't give, he knew well enough that he will receive no such devotion. Kei will not give him that kind of satisfaction. 

Regardless, they would still give it a try. 


	2. Moon balm

Kei was able to rest a bit easier the following nights, especially now that he knew the reason why he was so favoured by the Shadow King. However, rising in the morning wasn't any better even as he got used to the Lady Kiyoko and the younger servants barging in his quarters with new clothes every single day. 

"They're all white," the blond ran his fingers over the fine beaded embroidery over a pristine white coat, the golden thread pulling at his heart so. 

"His highness had all these made for you. He said white really was your colour," Kiyoko would tell him. "I believe there's more of these to come, my lord wizard." 

"I see..."

"Good morning, my lord wizard!" Prince Tooru knocked on the rickety old doors to the wizard's quarters, prompting Kiyoko and the servant girls to scurry out of the premises. He was in red today, the deep crimson cape embroidered with floral details in gold and silver threads. 

"Your highness," the wizard gave the older prince a short bow. 

"I hope you're adjusting well to life here in the south," Tooru helped the blond fix his ascot tie, securing it with the same sapphire that often rested on his younger brother's chest. "His highness truly cherishes you, though he's not very... knowledgeable when it comes to matters of his own heart. I pray you find it in you to extend a bit of your goodness to him." 

Kei could only watch the brunet prince gently knot his ascot, the sapphire brooch catching morning light. He pondered on why royal siblings never looked alike, especially since the same goes for the Sun Empire's Prince Koushi and Shouyou. 

Prince Tooru looks kinder, _warmer,_ his features more delicate compared to the current Shadow King's sharp and chiselled appearance which was made even more intimidating with his choice of dark clothing. The wizard couldn't deny how well-fitting the title was for the current monarch. 

"Tobio hasn't left his den since last night since he was trying to resolve a house matter," the prince stated, his hands dropping to his sides as he eyed the well-made knot on the wizard's neck. "He asked not to be disturbed, but perhaps you can check on him?"

While it sounded like a question from the prince's mouth, it wasn't like Kei even had a choice. After cloaking himself, he was led by one of the servant girls to a rather secluded wing in the castle, a single wooden door in the hallway illuminated by the white morning sun. It was ornately carved with a rather large bird with its wings spread out menacingly, a pattern of roses around the animal. He shook his head and gave it a gentle knock before finally entering after being left in silence for two minutes.

The den was rather small and hauntingly quiet, a number of bookshelves lined with old texts and scripts covered the four walls. It had a single coffee table and divan in the middle of the area, with the king's desk positioned on the left side of the room once entered into. The wizard found the monarch asleep on his desk, back hunched and arms cushioning his head. He approached and found that Tobio had fallen asleep over sheets of parchment that still needed some reading into. 

Kei noticed how the king's brows were furrowed even in his sleep. The Shadow King clearly wasn't bad-looking, but his attitude could really use some work. The wizard gently brushed his fingers over his liege lord's forehead, catching a few of his raven locks between his touch. It stung when he touched the king, but he realised he was having a rather vivid nightmare even at such an uncomfortable position of sleep. 

The wizard rested his palm on the king's head, white phantasm circling around it like a soft halo. Kei didn't have to worry about his mana since he barely used it ever since he arrived at the Shadow Kingdom. This was an easy spell to cast as well, a soothing dream to replace nightmares, and no doubt it would work on Tobio if it worked well enough for Shouyou. 

The Shadow King stirred in his sleep, eyes finally cracking open to so much bring morning light. He thought he was staring right into the light, but he realised that it was the wizard in white standing next to him. An exhausted sigh left his lips as he slowly reached for Kei's hand on his head. 

"...Moon balm," Tobio mumbled. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you struggle from a nightmare, your highness," the wizard replied, gently wrestling his hand away from his the king's head and gloved touch. "Do they happen often?"

"Only as of late..."

Tobio raised his head from his desk and stretched his arms, feeling the creaking and cracking of his bones underneath his layers of dark clothing. The feathers on his cloak definitely left imprinted marks on his face, but he couldn't really care less anymore. Kei stood next to him rather dutifully and he couldn't help but take in the wizard's appearance even more. 

_Waves of gold._ His hair was like the colour of those luxurious golden threads his elder brother often had embroidered on his clothing. And his eyes, _ah,_ how cruelly they looked at him, but it wasn't really unpleasant. He was used to that look of disdain now, made even more familiar with how he looked down at him.

"You know, even though I said I've never seen anything like you, something's telling me that I've laid eyes on you before," Tobio lifted his candle snuffer from the corner of his desk and put out the remnant of a flame from his dimly-lit candle. "I can't put a finger on it, though."

"I'm sure you have, your highness," Kei said with a soft chuckle, his hands disappearing within his white cloak. "We've crossed blades once and it ended the war." 

The king furrowed his brows at the wizard's statement. _Where could he have possibly fought this man?_

"Wait a moment... Are you saying..."

He recalled how the Sun Emperor met him in their last duel with a single longsword, the blade paler than any iron or silver he's ever seen with a bright citrine jewel attached to its hilt. It was one of the finest weapons he had ever laid eyes on and he never thought that it would be a binding spell or incantation similar to what he, Kindaichi and Kunimi used. 

Tobio didn't know that it was the White Wizard.

"You were Hinata's—"

"This really isn't the first time you tried to obtain me, your highness," Kei replied curtly. "You've succeeded now, though." 

"Kei," the king reached for the wizard's hands. "I didn't obtain you because I wanted you to be my weapon. I didn't even know that wizards could bind themselves to their—!"

 _He clearly isn't as smart as people make him out to be,_ Kei told himself. Oddly enough, the king's touch was warm despite the gloves he wore. 

"Wizards don't normally bind with their masters. It was really something done out of desperation... I wasn't the Sun Emperor's primary weapon, either. He wields stronger swords who happened to be healing during that particular battle."

The sight of that sword during that one fight made Tobio tremble with anticipation and the way Shouyou wielded it so masterfully had convinced him that their fight won't end with either of them on their knees. When it became clear to them that neither of them would lose, they finally agreed to put their differences aside and declare peace. 

And the first thing the Shadow King asked the Sun Emperor was to have his sword. 

"I won't ask you to bind with me since I still have yet to earn your favour," Tobio ran his thumbs over the wizard's pale knuckles before lifting them to his lips. "I'll take whatever it is you can give now, but I pray you find it in you to return this favour I feel."

Kei wondered if it was possible for a person to fall in love with someone they haven't met. He tried to shove the obvious answer in the back of his mind. 

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

Kindaichi and Kunimi weren't surprised to see Kei still dressed in white when he exited his quarters the following morning. 

"You should probably change into something more appropriate for riding, glasses," the taller knight started. "Your cloak, at least. It'd be a waste to see it all muddied during our ride to the village." 

It was Tobio who was surprised when his knights managed to convince Kei to change out of his wizard's cloak and into the deep blue velveteen cape that matched his own, something the wizard refused to wear on his first morning in the southern country. The Shadow King's pair of knights and the wizard walked to the middle of the courtyard where a number of horses and stableboys were waiting, presenting themselves with a bow as they came before him. 

The sun was out for the day, making it a perfect time to head out riding. The king approached the wizard and took his hand, gently pulling him closer to a stunning white mare. "This is Andalusia. You'll be riding her today." 

"I... don't know how to ride a horse, your highness," came the quiet response from Kei. 

"You don't know how to ride a horse?" asked Kindaichi, who was already on his own mount, a russet-coloured stallion. A stableboy adjusted the knight's royal blue cape, pulling it elegantly and leaving it to flow over his back. 

"You should ride with his highness, then," Kunimi remarked as he was helped up on his mount by another stableboy, his own cape pulled behind him as well. 

Kei raised his free hand in defence. "Riding with his highness is out of the question since I simply can't sit before him. I'd block his view."

"You can ride behind him," Kindaichi snorted. "Or shall we have a stableboy ride with glasses, your highness?" 

"I don't really want to leave him behind or leave him in the care of our stableboys, no matter how careful or efficient they are..." Tobio murmured to himself before turning to the wizard standing beside him. "Will you ride with me, Kei?"

Kunimi had to stifle his laughter once again when he saw the annoyed and defeated look on the wizard's face as he was helped up onto the king's black stallion by one of the stableboys, the king sitting in front of him. 

"Here you go," Tobio placed the horse's reins in Kei's hands. "Of course, you can always hold onto me if you feel like you're going to fall." 

"Is it not his highness's intention to make me fall either—!" 

"Run, Erebus!" 

The rest of the wizard's snarky remark was drowned out by the shout that escaped his mouth as the king ran his steed at a quicker pace than he usually would. Tobio laughed to himself as he felt slender arms snake around his waist in a panicked frenzy, the wind whipping around their figures as Erebus darted through the dirt road leading to the village at the foot of the mountain, their line of vision surrounded by high and thick trees and shrubbery. Kindaichi and Kunimi overtook their liege lord with the intent to arrive at the village and inform the garrison stationed there that the Shadow King would be coming. 

The ride to the village was short and swift and Kei expected the king to be greeted with much fanfare, but the only people who were at the village plaza for his arrival were a pair of Shadow Knights and a handful of children and elderly people. 

"You know, King Tobio, you're gonna have to stop these impulsive visits to the village," one of the older knights assisted their young monarch off his steed, a smirk on his face as he eyed the wizard hurriedly dismantling his grip from the king. He wore the standard knight's armour but had a deep purple cloak instead, indicating his rank as a garrison knight.

"Apologies, Sir Matsukawa, Sir Hanamaki. My brother sends his regards," Tobio gave the slightly older knights a bow before offering his hands to Kei, who took them simply because he had no choice.

"You must be his highness's pretty songbird," said the knight with sleepy-looking eyes. "Don't fly away now that you're out here." 

"I've no intention, good sir," the wizard replied, his hands disappearing into his dark cloak. The village at the foot of the mountain was awfully quiet though their king was present. The villages in the north would deck out whatever they could whenever there was news of the Sun Emperor coming over to visit. 

"He likes keeping a low profile, especially since this trip was on a whim," Kindaichi approached the wizard with a smile on his face. "Kageyama really should get used to seeing more people."

"I noticed that you don't call him by his title," Kei replied as they trailed their king's steps. 

"He said it sounded strange when it came from us. From Kunimi and I. We grew up kinda close and all."

A low hum left the wizard's lips as he listened to the two knights' banter regarding their king and who knew who better. 

"Kageyama said you were the Sun Emperor's sword. That explains why the little emperor was so reluctant to let you go," said Kunimi, who had a wreath of lavenders on his head. "It's from the villagers." 

"I was just a last resort. Wizards don't normally bind with their masters," Kei stated as he took the single stem of lavender the knight offered him. "How did you two... become his weapons?"

"I guess it just came naturally?" The taller knight said. "Kageyama never really asked and we never did, either. When he was crowned the Shadow King, he was told to summon a weapon and he called out for us."

"And the rest is history," Kunimi remarked, a small grin on his usually stoic face. "We made such a mess back then, too. It was so different from when Prince Tooru and Sir Iwaizumi did it. Their binding ritual... It was like it was rehearsed or something."

Kei turned his eyes to the figure cloaked in deep blue walking before them, the older knights in conversation with him until they came to a halt before the small group of villagers in the middle of the plaza. 

"King Tobio!" One of the children in a muted mustard dress approached the king with a wide smile on her face. "It's very nice to see you again!"

Tyrant as he was known, Kei came to find out quite too soon that the Shadow King has a rather soft spot for his very young and rather elderly citizens. The monarch bent down on his knee to meet the child's eyes, his cloak lifted off the ground by the older knights. 

"Oh! Who is he, your majesty?" Her curious eyes flitted to the blond wizard's direction, peering from behind the king's shoulder. 

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Tobio grinned at the child as he took half of the bunch of wildflowers in her little hands. "He's someone very dear to me, but I'm afraid he doesn't know it yet. Would you mind telling him that?" 

The little girl ran towards the wizard, hands extended as she held up the other half of the wildflowers. "Mister, King Tobio says he loves you!" 

Kei scoffed to himself as he gently took the flowers in the child's hands— _daisies and lavender—_ just like what Kunimi offered him earlier. 

_Innocence and devotion,_ he thought to himself. With his free hand, he ruffled the child's hair and followed suit as the villagers ushered their king into one of the local pubs for a little feast they put together. The long table was decorated with even more wildflowers and light table linen, wooden plates with roasted pig and chicken, squash puree and seasoned mashed potatoes, wild berries and milk pudding set out for them to share with each other. 

The wizard took his place beside the king's knights, but the children urged him to sit beside Tobio, who sat on one end of the table. He already had a serving of everything on his plate. 

"Eat up, Kei," the king stated as he took a wing out off the roasted chicken and full scoops of puree and potatoes and placed it on Kei's plate. "Milk pudding's my favourite, so I might not share that."

"Never really expected you to be the sharing type, your highness," the wizard eyed the amount of food on his plate before turning his attention to the people, the muted colours of their dresses and tunics and how they contentedly shared a meal with their young king. 

Tobio was a known hearty eater, but he listened as one elderly resident described how the roast meat was prepared by his wife, the assortment of herbs and seasoning she used and how strong the fire was. Soft praise left the king's lips as he thanked the elderly couple and everyone else at the table for preparing the meal. 

"Your highness, might you tell us more about your handsome lover? We only heard about him recently, but he really is lovelier in person," one of the elderly women turned to Kei, warmth in her eyes as she smiled at him. 

"Ah, well... Kei is a White Wizard from the Sun Empire," Tobio started, a grin on his lips as he saw the wizard furrow his brows in annoyance. "He's a rather prickly lover, though."

"Oh, to think that his highness's first lover is a magician," said one of the villagers. "We actually thought you would choose one of your knights like Prince Tooru did!"

"I can't really do that if they like each other more than they like me," the king said with a chuckle, eyeing Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting beside him, the pair stifling their laughter at Tobio's strange show of warmth. 

"Kei, isn't it?" The old woman started, the same warm smile still on her face. "Please take care of our King Tobio. We know he's a strong young man, but everyone gets hurt every once in a while." 

"I... Of course, madame," said the blond wizard, narrowing his eyes at the pair of knights sitting across him, holding back even more laughter at his forced statement. 

"More than anything, I want Kei to be happy here," the king remarked with his usual scowled expression, his gloved hand around a wooden chalice filled with lemon water. "His happiness brings me happiness and I hope he smiles more."

Kei has come to a conclusion that the Shadow King truly is a very simple-minded man. He was reminded of the Sun Emperor Shouyou's own simple-mindedness for but a moment. 

"Your highness, I am... oddly grateful for your favour though I have no idea why I warrant it so," he stated rather softly. "I pray you continue extending your kindness to me."

"I told you before, right? I will treat you kindly without you asking," Tobio replied, a pout on his lips now. "Now eat. I was kidding about the milk pudding. Of course I'll share it with you."

Kei didn't expect the villagers to warm up to him so easily considering he was a magician from the north. The children and the elderly women fawned over him for the rest of their stay and was given a basket filled with an assortment of wildflowers and herbs as the king and his retinue departed. 

The ride back to the castle was milder, with Erebus trotting in a rather smooth pace. The sun was already setting, painting the skies with streaks of bright orange and pink. 

"Did you have fun?" Tobio asked all of a sudden, his voice cutting through the silence of the ride. "Never thought the villagers would be so taken by you."

Kei was rather quiet. The king noted that the blond would always have a snide remark for him whenever they stepped on uneven footing, but he didn't speak much now. The wizard held the basket in his arms, the herbal aroma wafting around them that the king thought his passenger fell asleep. 

"Yes, your highness," came the short reply, enough confirmation that the wizard was awake. "I'd like to ask a favour from you."

The blond saw how Tobio suddenly straightened his shoulders at his words, his head slightly turning, as if wanting to see his face. "Of... Of course. Anything for you." 

The gentle _'pft'_ that left Kei's lips didn't go unnoticed, eliciting a scowl from the king. 

"Wh-What's so funny?!"

"You just sounded really undignified for a king just right now."

"This is how I normally am!"

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

Kei was left in Kunimi's protection following their visit to the village at the foot of the mountain. 

The knights knew it bade no good when they caught wind that the Shadow Kingdom's council of elders was looking into the White Wizard's personal background. Prince Tooru told his brother to keep Kei close to him whenever he could, but there were times when the wizard preferred to be alone. Brave as Kei was, Tooru didn't trust the council a single bit and it was at his bidding that the wizard should have a guard with him at all times. 

At the wizard's request, a number of items were brought to his quarters— an additional working table, a little burner, a mortar and pestle, wooden spoons, small ornate containers, a variety of scented oils and beeswax and an assortment of other medicinal paraphernalia— all listed down in a small sheet of parchment. 

The Shadow King spent most of the day in his den resolving more house matters with Kindaichi, the agitated look on his face never leaving as they browsed through sheets and sheets of house documents. His weary blue eyes wandered over to the little sheet of parchment tacked on his desk, a tiny smile on his face as he reached out for it with a gloved hand. 

"Even his handwriting is lovely," Tobio remarked as he read the contents of the list that the wizard handed to him a few days ago. He had the list copied and turned over Kiyoko, who had the items on the list gathered and arranged and brought to the wizard's quarters the soonest they could.

"Speaking of glasses," Kindaichi stated. "You really should do something about that thing Prince Tooru told you about."

"I might ask Kei to stay in a room much closer to my own," Tobio replied. "If he's asking for favours now, then I'd like to think that he's gradually warming up to this place... And to us. To me."

"I'd like to think the same. I heard from Kunimi that they've been studying about the kingdom. Not really sure what, though, but I guess it's a good start?"

"Definitely good," the king started stacking the sheets of parchment on his desk. "I apologise for keeping you away from Kunimi too much, Kindaichi."

"The hell are you apologising for?" The knight replied with a chuckle. "I think Kunimi's having a blast babysitting glasses seeing as he doesn't move around the castle a lot unlike you." 

"Are they getting along? They do have the same temperament."

"They only talk when it's necessary... At least that's what Kunimi's been telling me."

Tobio liked listening to Kindaichi dote on Kunimi. The three of them grew up very close to each other much like how his brother Prince Tooru was close to his knights Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He felt rather upset that he couldn't do anything about Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who were relieved from Tooru's service and were stationed as garrison knights after the prince was stripped of his kingship. 

Tobio did what he could to keep both of his knights by his side, but part of him was still so afraid to challenge the forces running the kingdom behind his back. 

To their surprise, he and Kindaichi found two figures waiting outside his bed chambers. 

"Look who finally decided to get some rest," Kunimi stated. "We've been waiting here for hours."

"You have?!" 

"Just kidding. We only got here," the shorter knight replied again. "Shall we leave the two of you to talk?"

"Ah, sure," Tobio waved them away, a hand on his chest as he proceeded to slowly loosen the intricate clasp of his dark cloak. "Rest well, both of you."

Kindaichi and Kunimi left with a bow, leaving the cloaked figures in front of the doors of the king's bed chambers. Tobio went in first and proceeded to light a number of candles on the ornate silver candelabrum on his bedside table, closely followed by Kei, eyes surveying the room as the king walked past him and closed his doors. 

Tobio's bed chambers were no different from the wizard's own— the same high window overlooking most of the thick forest at the foot of the mountain, a desk on one side littered with more parchment and an inkwell, the dark blue canopy on his bed drawn open, plush navy blue bed sheets and blankets still neatly fixed and a number of toss balls in one corner. 

"Sorry you had to wait," the king stated as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. 

"I made you a soothing balm," Kei started, handing the monarch the small ornate round container in his hands. "You... mentioned moon balm a few days ago. I've no idea what it is, but I made one out of the flowers and herbs the villagers gifted to me." 

"You're the moon balm, Kei," said Tobio, catching the wizard's hands and gently pulling him down to sit beside him. "I find your presence soothing despite that sharp tongue of yours."

The raven-haired king opened the little container in his hands, the soft scent of mint and lavender rising to his nose. "I want to hear what you've learned about the kingdom. Kindaichi said you and Kunimi were studying."

Their figures were drowned in the yellow candlelight and Tobio found it rather hard to concentrate on what Kei was telling him because of how golden he looked, the light reflecting on his white cloak. He looked like the moon at the highest point in the night sky. 

"I wanted to familiarise myself with how the Shadow Kingdom is run. Some of the things I found out is that everything here is colour-coded, from the servants to the knights... Teal is the standard colour for servants and common foot soldiers. Royal purple for the garrison. Royal blue for the Shadow Knights. The Shadow Knights and the elders are two of the main driving forces here, much like how the Sun Knights and the White Wizards are the two powerhouses of the Sun Empire."

"Looks like Kunimi had his work cut out for him guarding you. Glad to know you two are getting along," Tobio chuckled. "To add to your knowledge even more, as far as I can remember, the Shadow Kingdom has never had magicians. That explains why the elders reacted so strangely when I said you would be remaining here. They asked me what I would use you for and I told them you would be my lover."

"They might not be convinced seeing as we were rarely seen together these past few days," Kei replied. 

"My apologies for being unable to see you, Kei. There are certain matters I needed to attend to as the king of this place. I... didn't really want to drag you along with me and my work as it may bore you to death. I also don't want the elders seeing you. They're..." Tobio paused on his statement. "I want to protect you, Kei. That's why Kunimi is always with you. The last thing I want is for you to be put in harm's way here." 

The monarch was surprised when the wizard narrowed his golden eyes at him. "But who will protect you?" 

_What did he say?_

"I heard it from the villagers and the knights... They said the council of the elders don't like how you're running the country now and they may plot something against you and I—"

"Kei," Tobio placed the little container down on his bed and took the wizard's hands in his. "They wanted a king who was easy to manipulate and they thought I would be just that. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know well enough when something isn't right. They are... kind of convincing, though."

The wizard touched him back, suddenly squeezing his gloved hands. 

"They're threatening you," Kei started. "I'm in no position to tell you what to do, but you need to fight back."

"And risk losing everything I hold dear now? I'll lose my brother, my knights... Kei, I'll risk losing you as well." 

"You... aren't fighting this thing alone, you know," the wizard replied. "The prince, the Shadow Knights... They will always have your back."

Tobio's blue eyes were shining as Kei gently undid the straps of his leather gloves. The blond lowered his eyes to their hands after holding the king's gaze for too long. He rubbed balm on the king's hands, noting how his palms were clean but callused. 

"I'm here as well, your highness. I... think I understand you a bit better now."

"If you think I still have ulterior motives, I can assure you well enough that I don't," the king replied. "I merely wish to adore you and I hope you'll let me do so."

Tobio brought Kei's hands to his lips, brushing kisses on his fragrant open palms. Tenderness wasn't the blond's best attribute and he knew such displays were only meant for the most desperate and dire situations. However, he was far from desperate now and even further from needy. He will have to determine whatever spurred him to be pliant now the day after this. Kei knows the gods will forgive him for this moment of weakness, but he may never forgive himself for being careless. 

His slender fingers brushed against the king's cold cheek and he saw how the raven-haired young man's lips quivered to an odd smile. 

"Your smile creeps me out."

"Hey!" 

It was a rare show of affection and Tobio didn't want to pass out on such a rare opportunity that he hoped would happen more often.

"Stay with me tonight, Kei. The last thing I'd want is for those old farts to accost you on your way back to your quarters."

"I see why you dismissed your knights."

"I was hoping to catch you one of these days."

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

The first crack of daylight always proved to be enough to wake up the wizard, and while he was tired from all the needless conversations he had with the Shadow King the night prior, it was the first morning in the last few days in which he woke up completely at peace. Kei woke up in the arms of the king, long legs and sheets all tangled with each other after a strange tussle for blankets overnight. The monarch's sleeping face was in rather close proximity to his and he decided it was the perfect time to drink in the king's chiselled features without having to look him in the eyes so seriously. 

The Shadow King wouldn't let a single moment pass without reminding Kei of how beautiful he was. The blond would hate to admit it, but Tobio's sleeping face is an odd but peaceful sight to wake up to. 

_Lashes like long and dark feathers._ The king had a perpetually creased brow even as he slept, but it didn't mean his dreams were any less peaceful. 

The clattering and creaking open of the wooden doors broke the wizard's reverie and startled the sleeping king awake, the panicked footsteps from a figure in a fine navy blue stomping towards them enough to make them rise from their slumber. 

"Wake up, Tobio! I heard from Kiyoko that Kei isn't in his quarters and I'm worried he might have—"

The agitation in Prince Tooru's face quickly melted into evident surprise as he saw two pairs of jewel-coloured eyes staring right back at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now when did you two become bedmates?!"

"We just slept!" Tobio retorted as he threw a stray pillow at his older brother. 

"Suuure you did," a teasing tone in the prince's voice as he evaded the fluffed pillow thrown in the air. "I wasn't born yesterday, Tobio! If you— Iwa, let me go!" 

The knight Iwaizumi grabbed Prince Tooru by his aqua blue cloak, giving the king a short bow as they made their way out of the spacious bed chambers. They were sure the prince's voice could be heard throughout the kingdom as he called out for his younger brother.

"Tobio, we aren't done talking!" Tooru exclaimed. "We're having breakfast, so bring your arse to the garden! You too, Kei! Don't think I forgot about you!" 

The king tried to hold his annoyed expression much longer but ended up bursting into low laughter as his doors were closed by the servants waiting outside. 

"I'll ask the servants to bring you a change of clothes here," Tobio stated as he climbed off his bed, a chill running up his spine as he stood barefoot on the cold tiled floor. "You wouldn't mind if I take a bath first?" 

"I'll nap a bit more, then," Kei reclined into the plush blankets and comforters once again, resting his eyes for a moment. He felt the bed slowly dip, his eyes slowly opening in time as the raven-haired king brushed a single kiss on his forehead. 

"Sleep well, Kei. The servants will wake you when it's time for you to prepare." 

It was no magical kiss or sleeping spell, but it was enough to guarantee a good dream for a short period of sleep. The wizard was awoken by Kiyoko's gentle shrugging, Tobio nowhere in sight. 

"His highness left for the garden, my lord wizard," she said in a soft voice. "He said you're free to prepare in his quarters. He didn't want to stay as it may make you feel awkward. We've drawn a bath for you and brought you a change of clothes as well."

"Thank you, my lady. I'll... I'll take it from here," Kei slowly rose from the bed, furiously rubbing an eye with a fist until he saw stars. He didn't take his time preparing as he wanted answers to a few questions and only one person can give them to him. Kiyoko wouldn't let him leave in such a state of undress, though, insisting on fixing his ascot tie and brooch for him. She was given a very polite bow, the wizard disappearing in the hallways as they servant girls remained to tidy up their king's chambers. 

The blond found Prince Tooru seated at the breakfast table, amusing himself as the knights played toss ball with their king, who was dressed in a set of clothing with much lighter colours. 

"Your highness," Kei started, surprising the prince as he took a seat beside him. "I'd like to ask you a few questions." 

"Well, good morning to you as well, dear wizard," Tooru rested his chin on his palm. The former Shadow King was a vision of elegance even for those in the Sun Empire. He spoke and moved with so much grace that even the Sun Emperors were hushed to silence at his presence. The flow of his turquoise cape behind him made it look like he had wings, the golden floral details on his navy blue ensemble ever noticeable. 

"If you're going to ask me about the war, I really have nothing to tell you. I wasn't the one who ended it," the prince twiddled with a pair of cherries on the table. "Even though I wanted to." 

"I had a feeling that you'd feel that way, especially after what Emperor Koushi told us," Kei replied. "He... said you were a good friend." 

The brunet prince fell quiet for a moment, eyeing the red fruit between his fingers. "It was the ministers. It was always those damn old farts getting in the way of things. If they think me a powerless prince, then they're awfully wrong about that." 

The wizard couldn't bring himself to tell such an uncomfortable truth about the last Sun Emperor to the foreign prince even though he wanted to. 

"You look like you have a few things on your mind. Lay them out while the children are playing," said the prince as he poured himself a glass of strawberry peach compot. 

"I'd like to know how you and Sir Iwaizumi first bonded. I heard from his highness that the way you bonded was seamless and perfect."

"Oh? Are you interested in bonding with Tobio? That would make him happy seeing as he's had his eye on you even when you were in the little emperor's hands as a sword." 

"Well... there's a big chance that might happen, but I'm wondering if we'll perfect it on the first try. Kindaichi and Kunimi said your first binding ritual was perfect."

"If you're wondering what the missing link is, Kei, you don't really have to look too far for it," Prince Tooru started, the smile on his face rather comforting. "Let me tell you a little secret. Iwaizumi bonded with me even before I became the Shadow King."

"But I thought—"

"Yes, well..." the prince waved his hand nonchalantly. "Everyone thought that we had to be this and that in order for us to be able to bind. They look at things like compatibility and phantasm, but it's really much simpler than what people expect binding to be. It's strong affections that bind two souls together. For Kindaichi and Kunimi, mutual respect was definitely their catalyst for binding with Tobio. For you and the little emperor? It may have been your mutual trust and adoration. But Iwaizumi and I?"

Prince Tooru smiled. Kei knew that kind of smile since he saw the same one on Shouyou's face whenever he bonded with Atsumu. 

"Iwaizumi is able to become the best weapon in this country because we..."

Kei couldn't stand listening to something he already knew from the start, but he considered that he might have needed that kind of confirmation seeing as he's been denying it for quite some time now. Something timid bloomed underneath the gnashing of their teeth and cursing under their breaths— something they could have easily crushed underneath their heels. Oddly enough, however, the king endeavoured its growth. It could be poison, for heaven's sake, but he wouldn't live without it.

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

It didn't take long for the elderly ministers to notice how often the Shadow King kept the White Wizard by his side. What they thought would be a passing thing became what they feared the most as their king no longer took their advice. The handful of old men wore unique dark green cloaks that symbolised their authority as the kingdom's elders, an authority that could even bend the will of the monarchs. However, to the young monarchs, the old men were nothing but a mere sentimentality that remained from the kings of old. 

They knew they had to do something when the young Shadow King no longer requested their presence and opted to decide on kingdom matters with his own judgement. Tobio's judgement often proved to be right, so much that it was almost insulting to the old men. 

"I wouldn't be so surprised if that White Wizard cast a spell on our king to bewitch him so," one of them remarked as they walked through the hallways leading to the king's den. They paused on their tracks when they found Tobio and the wizard exiting the room to head out for a day ride. 

"A moment of your time, your highness," another stated, blocking the pair's path. "You haven't sought counsel from us for quite a while now, my lord." 

"I've no need of any counselling since the war is over," the king replied, his brows slowly furrowing as they found themselves completely cornered by the old men. "The kingdom never runs out of issues, but I can assure you that I'm handing them well enough." 

_There's no need for violence,_ Tobio told himself. _We won't give them the satisfaction of proving that we need their guidance. I've no need for it._

"Might I ask why you look at us with such condescending eyes, White Wizard? Do you know something that we don't?" 

_Don't touch him. I swear to the gods that I will do more than banish you all if you touch him._

"If it is my king's wish to keep me by his side, then you would do well and listen to him and leave me be," the wizard in white stated rather boldly, surprising Tobio and the elderly ministers. 

"Kei...?"

The blond stood still for a single moment before grabbing the king's hand, the blinding light on his palm startling the monarch that he reacted with so much panic as he felt the wizard's grip on him loosen all of a sudden. "Kei!" 

The pillar of clear white light that appeared beside the Shadow King disappeared, leaving him frozen on his spot as he held an unknown weapon in his hand. The gold rod was lightweight, the axe blade on a single end lighter and whiter than any metal he's ever seen before. It took him moments to realise that it was the wizard he was holding in his hands, still ever so beautiful to him. 

"Kageyama!" 

Kindaichi and Kunimi, who rushed to the king's den after realising that Tobio and Kei were taking far too long to get to the courtyard, were surprised to find the wizard gone, only to see him in the hands of their king as a halberd. 

"We've kept you here long enough out of mere sentimentality. The old kings may not forgive us for banishing you, but we've no need for the approval of dead legends," the king stated, brandishing his new weapon at the old men. "I won't be so kind the next time you challenge me or dare to accost my wizard." 

"Tobio! What's happening?!" The older prince arrived at the scene, his protector closely behind him. Iwaizumi had dark phantasm ready in his hands in case of an adverse event, but the pair was surprised to find the elderly ministers shedding their cloaks as scurried away from the young monarch. 

"We're free," the raven-haired king told his older brother. The prince let out a small sigh of relief as he approached his younger brother. 

"They might be back, you know." 

"I'm not afraid anymore," Tobio stated, his grip on his halberd tightening as he made his way out of the cramped halls with all of them there. "Now let's go. It's time to take back what they took." 

"What?"

"We're taking back your knights, big brother." 

✧ ◍｡ ☽ ｡◍ ✧

News of the ministers' retirement of sorts spread like wildfire throughout the southern country and the people heralded it as the dawn of a new era of leadership. However, it was the romance the Shadow King had with a foreign wizard that became one of the Shadow Kingdom's most favoured love stories. 

Tobio and his retinue were greeted by the villagers at the foot of the mountain with the same joy and enthusiasm when they came to visit the place for the very first time. He and Kei were handed wreaths of wildflowers by the children, a crooked smile on his face as the wizard placed a crown of daisies on his dark hair. 

"Oh, how the mighty fall, indeed," Kindaichi stated, horse reins in hand as he and Kunimi made their way to the village stables. 

Prince Tooru was there as well, holding back because he didn't want to steal his younger brother's thunder. He was reunited with his knights Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who donned the royal blue capes they were forced to shed nearly a year ago. 

Iwaizumi was alerted by the Shadow King's disgruntled shouting, only to find the darkly-cloaked monarch's face beet-red, the wizard in white standing beside him laughing a bit louder than he normally would. 

"Oikawa, you don't suppose...?" 

"Just look at them, Iwa," the prince chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They're just wild, beautiful creatures in love."

* * *

 **End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this! It's a tad bit different from my usual content, but something I quite enjoyed penning down. I love all the Haikyuu!! ships, but everyone can tell that I have a real soft spot KageTsuki/TsukiKage. I plan on writing a companion piece (AtsuHina lol) for this one soon enough and I hope you find it a good read as well. ♡ I'm a real royalty buff and I had such a blast detailing everything. 
> 
> Some song suggestions for you since you've made it this far. ♡ These were playing during my very fueled writing spree. 
> 
> 1\. The Only Thing/All of Me Wants All of You/Blue Bucket of Gold/Climb That Mountain - Sufjan Stevens  
> 2\. Clair de Lune - Claude Debussy  
> 3\. Glittering Sea/Migratory Birds - re:Plus x Yusuke Shima  
> 4\. the nearness of you - Burbank  
> 5\. Plainsong - The Cure
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ♡ 
> 
> Much love,  
> ~ SongsOfAdelaide ♡


End file.
